


Addicted

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing that could make him forget about the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Addicted  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 771  
>  **Summary:** There is only one thing that could make him forget about the Enterprise.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

James T. Kirk tried not to squirm in his chair as he watched his first officer out of the corner of his eye. He barely managed to stop himself from groaning out loud as Spock leaned over his station to get a better look at the read out on the anomaly that had disappeared from the ship’s main screen moments before. Or at least he had thought he’d stopped himself.

Spock looked over his shoulder. “Did you say something, Captain?”

_He was the Captain of the Enterprise. He could control the lust raging through his body._ He quickly cleared his throat. “Any ideas, Mr. Spock?”

“It had no know components that the computer recognizes. It had a diameter of....”

Kirk’s eyes glazed over. He couldn’t hear a word Spock was saying he was too busy being fascinated by the way the Vulcan’s lips moved as he spoke. It didn’t help that he knew exactly how those lips felt wrapped around his cock, sucking him until he was blinded by his own need. 

For a few brief moments Kirk allowed himself the exquisite pleasure of drowning in the memory of feeling his cock sliding in and out of Spock’s hot mouth. The Vulcan could do things with his tongue that could make a grown man beg for mercy. Lust burned through his body scorching him. He remembered Spock gripping his hips and urging him to thrust deeper until his cock was touching the back of Spock’s throat. Kirk had thought he would go insane from the intense pleasure. Over and over again the Vulcan had taken him to the edge of reality only to stop him from going over the cliff. He had become mindless with pleasure. His moans had echoed through his quarters for hours. But he hadn’t cared. The only thing that had mattered was the unfulfilled desire coursing through him and Spock’s hot mouth bringing him to the brink. Closer and closer Spock had pushed him towards his orgasm just to stop him from reaching it at the last minute until Kirk had had no choice but to beg him for completion. At his harsh pleas Spock had finally given in. Spock had dug his fingers into the cheeks of his ass, forcing him to thrust harder, deeper and faster. He had screamed Spock’s name as every cell in his body had tightened with almost unbearable pleasure and his orgasm had ripped through him. 

“Jim?” Spock’s eyebrow raised higher than usual at the faraway look on the Captain’s face. There was no doubt in his mind what had caused that look. There was only one thing that could take the Captain’s attention off of the Enterprise. Spock couldn’t help but square his shoulders and stand a little straighter. It was only because of his Vulcan heritage and his supreme control over his emotions he was able to keep the smug look off of his face.

At the sound of Spock calling his name he blinked rapidly to dispel the memory. Although, it was one he wouldn’t mind making more of. At the look Spock was giving him, he quickly raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. “Yes, Spock?” Hopefully if he kept his head down and rubbed his eyes a little longer maybe Spock would look away. The last thing he needed was to see the all-knowing look on Spock’s face. It was enough that he knew how addicted he was to Spock. He was just thankful no one else on the bridge seemed aware of his predicament. 

In the blink of an eye Spock stood beside the Captain’s chair, his hand resting along the back edge and his fingers lightly brushed against the nape of Kirk’s neck. Spock lowered his voice and whispered, “Do you require my assistance, Captain?”

It didn’t take him long to understand what Spock had meant. His head snapped up and his eyes widened as lust slammed into his body driving everything else from his mind. He nodded his head almost imperceptibly but didn’t take his eyes from Spock as he stood and straightened his shirt. “Mr. Spock, you have the comm.”

Spock tried to stop the smirk from spreading across his face as he watch the Captain all but run towards the turbo lift. If the Captain’s swiftness in leaving the bridge was anything to go by Spock knew it would only be a matter of moments before he would join the Captain in his quarters. With a barely noticeable smile on his face Spock turned back to his station and waited for the summons that would bring him to his lover’s arms.


End file.
